Darius/Background
Male |race = Human |birthplace = Noxian Capital, Noxus |residence = Noxian Capital, Noxus |occupation = Military General, (Basketball player ) |faction = Noxus |allies = |friends = Swain, Draven |rivals = Katarina, Draven, Vladimir |related = }} Lore There is no greater symbol of Noxian might than Darius, the nation's most feared and battle-hardened warrior. Orphaned at a young age, Darius had to fight to keep himself and his alive. By the time he joined the military, he had already developed the strength and discipline of a veteran soldier. The first true test of Darius' resolve occurred in a crucial battle against Demacia, where the Noxian forces were exhausted and outnumbered. Darius' captain called for his troops to retreat, but Darius refused to accept such an act of cowardice. Breaking formation, Darius strode towards the captain and decapitated him with one sweep of his gigantic axe. Both terrified and inspired, the soldiers followed Darius into battle and fought with incredible strength and fervor. After a long and grueling battle, they ultimately emerged victorious. Seizing momentum from this victory, Darius led his now fiercely loyal troops in a devastating campaign against Demacia. After proving his power on the battlefield, Darius turned his gaze homeward. He saw a Noxus riddled with weakness, where greedy, complacent nobles drained the nation's strength. Seeking to restore his country to greatness, Darius took it upon himself to reshape the Noxian leadership. He identified weak figureheads and violently removed them from their positions of power. Many in Noxus saw Darius' cull as an attempt to seize power, but he had a different plan for the throne. He had been watching the rise of with keen interest. In Swain, Darius saw a leader with the mind and determination to bring Noxus to glory. Now allied with the Master Tactician, Darius works to unite the nation behind his vision of true Noxian strength. Quotes ;Upon selection * Classic= ;Attacking * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * ;Joke Darius spins his axe around him, but becomes dizzy. * * ;Taunt * * ;Laugh * * * |-| Dunkmaster= ;Upon starting a game * * * ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Joke * * * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon casting * * * * ;Upon casting * * * * ;Upon casting * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Upon buying * * * * * ;Upon buying * * * ;Upon buying * * * ;Upon buying * * ;Upon buying * * * ;Upon buying * * * ;Upon buying * * * ;Upon buying * * * * ;Upon buying * * * ;Upon placing a * * * ;Upon casting * * * ;Upon completing * * * Co-op vs. AI Responses '''Match start' *"Strength will prevail!" Player team victory *"You have proven your strength." Player team defeat *"GG!" Development was designed by CertainlyT. The Blood Brothers Poster.jpg| and are known as "The Blood Brothers". Darius model2.jpg|Darius Sculpture (by Riot Artist Josh Singh) Darius model1.jpg|Darius Turnaround (by Riot Artist Josh Singh) Darius Bioforge concept.jpg|Bioforge Darius concept (by Riot Artist Larry Ray) Darius WoadKing concept.jpg|Woad King Darius model Darius New Dawn concept 1.png|Darius (New Dawn) model concept 1 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Darius New Dawn concept 2.jpg|Darius (New Dawn) model concept 2 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Darius New Dawn concept 3.jpg|Darius (New Dawn) model concept 3 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Media Concept Darius.jpg|Darius (New Dawn) concept Darius Dunkmaster concept.jpg|Dunkmaster Darius concept (by Riot Artist Charles Liu) Champion Sneak Peek Announcement made by NeeksNaman:Champion sneak peek - Darius, the Hand of Noxus "If you've ever been frustrated by your progress in a given position, you might want to look to Darius, the Hand of Noxus, for inspiration. In order to secure his own advancement, this determined champion has repeatedly employed the foolproof method of lopping his boss' head off. So whether you believe that the road to power is paved with the headless bodies of your enemies, or you simply think that a good beheading is a rather expedient method of dealing with red tape, we think that you'll agree that Darius makes a fine addition to the League of Legends." Riot Games does not endorse participation in any beheadings, decapitations or other incidences of fatal mayhem. In the event that you should experience sudden bouts of Machiavellian violence or rapid and very explicable career advancement, please consult your doctor or therapist. By purchasing Darius you absolve Riot Games of responsibility for any maniacal rampages that may ensue. Darius Mechanics Preview Announcement made by NeeksNaman:Darius, the Hand of Noxus, Revealed! "If you're fond of cutting a swath through your enemies on the way to scoring that epic killing blow, look no further than Darius, the Hand of Noxus. This focused and deadly warrior specializes in focused attacks and attrition damage, closing out his assault with heavy damage nukes. At the heart of Darius' kit is his passive ability: Hemorrhage. Darius' basic attacks and damaging abilities all cause the target to bleed for additional damage over time. This effect can stack up to five times, also giving Darius some bonus movement speed for each enemy champion currently afflicted and granting his other abilities additional effects. In team fights, Darius can start off by using Decimate to quickly apply his bleed on a number of enemies. These Hemorrhage debuffs will not only give him a hefty movement speed bonus, but also interact with his other abilities for added effect. To pursue a fleeing enemy, the added speed from his passive combines with Crippling Slash, an attack that slows the opponent and refunds part of the cooldown for each stack of Hemorrhage currently affecting the target. Even in the event an adversary should start to slip away, Darius can use Apprehend to pull them back within reach. Finally, to close out this relentless assault in an appropriately brutal manner, Darius can employ his ultimate ability, Noxian Guillotine. Leaping forward, Darius strikes a lethal blow that deals true damage plus a hefty bonus for each stack of Hemorrhage currently applied. Additionally, if Darius scores a killing blow in the process, the cooldown on Noxian Guillotine is immediately refunded. This allows him to redouble and continue his bloody work on an additional opponent (or opponents, as the case may be). Watching this vicious champion dart through the fray, decapitating foe after foe in rapid succession can be a truly terrifying and epic sight!" Previous abilities Hide= |-| Show= magic damage over 5 seconds, stacking up to 5 times for a maximum of magic damage over the duration. |description2 = Additionally, Darius gains 5% bonus movement speed for each enemy champion affected by Hemorrhage. |targeting='Hemorrhage' is both an on-hit damage over time and a spell effect, as it will apply to both his attacks and damaging abilities. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=false |onhiteffects= The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. ** Critical strikes will not interact with Hemorrhage's damage. ** Hemorrhage will not trigger against structures. ** Hemorrhage will not be applied if the auto attack is , , , or if the attack misses. |spellshield=will block a single application of Hemorrhage if the triggering spell is blocked. |additional= *Hemorrhage damages every 1.25 seconds. |video=Darius IVideo }} Darius swings his axe around him, dealing physical damage to all nearby enemies, increased by 50% against enemy champions hit by his blade. |leveling = | }} |range = | }} |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana |targeting='Decimate' is a point blank area of effect ability. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the ability. |additional= * Decimate has no cast time and does not interrupt Darius' previous orders. * The bonus damage at ranges greater than 270 units does not apply to minions or monsters. * Darius can auto attack when he perform decimate, the auto attack animation will not be visible, but applies Hemorrhage stack as normal (2 stacks applied in total after one Decimate animation). |video=Darius QVideo }} Darius's next basic attack gains range, deals bonus physical damage and his target's movement and for 2 seconds. |description2 = Crippling Strike's cooldown is reduced by 1 second for each stack of on the target at the time they were hit. |description3 = Crippling Strike resets Darius's autoattack timer. |leveling = AD}} |range = 145 |cooldown = 8 |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Crippling Strike' is an on-hit effect. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. ** As with most on-hit physical damage, the bonus damage from Crippling Strike will apply life steal. ** Critical strikes will not interact with Crippling Strike's damage. ** Crippling Strike's damage will affect structures. ** will block the damage and slows, aswell as applying bleed. ** Crippling Strike's relationship with , and has yet to be tested. |spellshield=Will block the on-hit effect. |additional= * Crippling Strike has no cast time and does not interrupt Darius' previous orders. * Crippling Strike resets Darius' attack timer on cast. * The target of Crippling Strike will only gain 1 stack for the attack. * Cooldown reduction is applied after the reduction of base cooldown based on stacks, which means it can be reduced only down to 1.8 seconds cooldown with 5 stacks applied and 40% cooldown reduction. |video=Darius WVideo }} Darius partially ignores . |description2 = After a brief delay, Darius in all enemies in front of him and briefly grants of the area around the pull. |leveling = |range = 550 |cooldown = |cost = 45 |costtype = mana |targeting='Apprehend's' passive is a statistic's buff. Apprehend's active is a conic area of effect. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the ability. |additional= *Note that Apprehend does not deal damage and thus will not apply any stacks of or any other spell effects. *Apprehend can pull targets over terrain, just as other similiar abilities do. |video=Darius EVideo }} Darius dashes to the target enemy champion and deals them true damage, increased by 20% for every stack on them. |description2 = If Noxian Guillotine kills its target, it refunds and can be recast within the next 20 seconds. At rank 3, Noxian Guillotine's cooldown resets completely. This can occur multiple times in succession. |leveling = | }} |leveling2 = mana}} |range = 460 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting='Noxian Guillotine' is a single target dash. |damagetype=true |spelleffects=single target |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the ability. |additional= * Noxian Guillotine will apply one stack of , although it will not be considered for the damage dealt. * Noxian Guillotine does not go on cooldown or consume mana until the ability strikes the target (including if it is invulnerable). If the target is killed before the blow hits, it will not go on cooldown. * The cooldown of Noxian Guillotine will begin to tick down after the ability's first cast and not when the buff expires. Five consecutive executions with maximum delay between casts will remove 100 seconds of downtime from Noxian Guillotine, which leaves only 20 seconds of downtime at rank 1 and no downtime at rank 2. * During the leap, Darius is considered to be channeling and can be interrupted by hard crowd control. |video=Darius RVideo }} Patch History ** Fixed a bug where Darius would gain Noxian Might even if the target blocked the 5th stack of Hemorrhage (e.g. with a spellshield). * ** Healing reduced to 12% from 15%. ** Maximum healing increased to 36% from 30%. ** Mana cost increased to from 30 at all ranks. V5.17: * ** Bloodrage renamed to Noxian Might. * ** Fixed a bug where summoner spells were disabled during the wind-up. * ** If the empowered attack scores the kill, Darius refunds 30 mana and 50% of the cooldown. V5.16: * General ** Recommended items updated. * Stats ** Attack range increased to 175 from 125. ** Attack damage growth increased to 5 from . ** Health growth increased to 100 from 93. ** Armor growth increased to 4 from . ** Base attack speed reduced to from . ** Attack speed growth reduced to 1% from %. * ** Updated ability icon. ** Damage changed to Physical from Magical. *** Total base damage per stack reduced to (1 ''Darius level'')| }} from . Bonus AD ratio unchanged. **** Total base damage reduced to (5 ''Darius level'')| }} from ** Movement speed speed bonus per Bleeding champion. ** Whenever an enemy champion reaches maximum Hemorrhage stacks or dies to , Darius enters a Bloodrage for 5 seconds, gaining }} bonus attack damage and applying max. Hemorrhage on-hit. * ** Now has a seconds time delay and displays its effective radius, including Blade and Handle areas. Darius can move during cast time. ** Blade damage changed to % AD)}} from . *** Darius heals for for every enemy champion hit by the Blade, up to 2 times. ** Handle damage changed to % AD)}} from . *** Handle applying . ** Mana cost reduced to 30 from 40. * ** Bonus physical damage changed to at all ranks from % AD)}}. ** percentage increased 90% at all ranks from %. ** duration reduced to 1 second from 2 seconds. ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 8 seconds at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to 30 at all ranks from . ** Attack speed reduction. ** C''ooldown reduction per stack on-target. * ** Cast time reduced to seconds from . ** Now enemies 90% for 1 second. ** Fixed a bug where enemies would be in if they escaped the area during the cast time. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Subsequent ''Noxian Guillotine casts are free to cast. ** Upon executing an enemy champion, all nearby non-champions become for a few seconds. ** At rank 3, Noxian Guillotine no longer costs mana. ** Mana refund on-cast. V5.14: * **Now briefly grants vision over the target area. V5.7: * ** Noxian Guillotine will refund mana on-kill. ** At maximum rank, Noxian Guillotine's cooldown of is fully reset on kill. V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 24 from 20. V4.1: * ** Recast time increased to 20 seconds from 12. V3.8: * ** Undocumented: animation is slower and has a wind-up. ** Range decreased to 540 from 550. V3.03: * ** Reworked - When Noxian Guillotine kills the target, it can be recast within the next 12 seconds. This can occur multiple times in succession. ** Cooldown adjusted to seconds from 100 at all ranks. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 340 from 315. V1.0.0.142: * ** No longer refreshes upon killing champion clones (e.g. . V1.0.0.140b: * : ** Attack damage ratio reduced to from . ** Fixed a bug where it was applying slow and spell vamp effects. * ** Pre-pull animation modified to be more readable for enemy champions. * ** Cooldown now only refreshes when it deals the killing blow. V1.0.0.140: Added * (Innate) ** Darius aims his attacks strategically, causing his target to bleed. This effect stacks up to 5 times. * (Q) ** Darius swings his axe in a wide circle. Enemies struck by the blade take more damage than those struck by the shaft. * (W) ** Darius' next attack severs a crucial artery. As the target bleeds out, their movement and attack speeds are slowed. Crippling Strike's cooldown is lower the more bloodied the target. * (E) ** Darius hones his axe, granting him passive armor penetration. When activated, Darius sweeps up his enemies with his axe's hook and pulls them to him. * (Ultimate) ** Darius leaps to an enemy champion and strikes a lethal blow, dealing true damage. This damage increases for each stack of Hemorrhage on the target. If Noxian Guillotine is a killing blow, its cooldown is refreshed. }} References Category:Champion backgrounds cs:Darius/Příběh de:Darius/Background fr:Darius/Historique pl:Darius/historia ru:Darius/Background sk:Darius/Background